Daisuki
by xOdin
Summary: Tezuka really wasn't sure what to expect when he went inside the clubroom. Valentine's Day oneshot. AtobexTezuka


So I decided to write a oneshot for my otp. This is my first oneshot so please don't flame. I don't mind criticism though. Please note that these character's are probably OOC. Also I suck at writing romance apparently. It was really hard coming up with a title, so the I just looked at my songs on itunes and Daisuki, which translates to 'I like/love you', was the first to actually fit the story.

Pairing: AtobexTezuka

* * *

><p>Tezuka sighed as he headed towards the tennis courts to begin the afternoon practice for the day, though he only wanted to go home. Normally he would love to go to tennis practice, but this day happened to be the day that all of the females in the school attack the one that they adore and force chocolate upon them.<p>

That day was Valentine's Day, a day that females can confess their love to the object of their affection with a box of chocolate, the day also happened to be the day that he disliked the most. Out of all of the regulars on the team, he always manages to get the most gifts, it annoyed him every time he sees chocolate in his shoe locker and piled high on his desk. One time Fuji told him that there was more, but other females tend to get rid of previously left chocolate so that theirs stand out more, honestly, he was a little grateful for that, since he had less to deal with.

Though this Valentine's Day happened to be a little different from the ones in the past, because on this day Tezuka had a box of his own homemade chocolate in his bag, he wasn't even sure what possessed him to make it. Sure there was someone that he was attracted to, but he figured it wouldn't go anywhere, and even if it did, it wasn't like they go to the same school, it would have been impossible to give this person the chocolate. When he got home, he figured that he would just throw away the chocolate and forget that it was ever in his bag.

When he finally reached the clubhouse, and managing to avoid any of the rabid fan girls, he noticed that the tennis club members were crowded around the clubhouse. He also noticed that they were just standing there, not wearing their tennis outfits, and didn't look like they were going to go into the clubhouse any time soon.

Tezuka sighed again, as he went up behind them and asked "What is going on here?"

All of the members, except the regulars, jumped at the sound of Tezuka's voice, they looked towards him with somewhat fearful expressions. Fuji, who happened to be taking pictures of the inside of the clubhouse, turned towards Tezuka with that smile of his and said "Look inside and see for yourself."

So Tezuka went inside of the clubhouse, not really knowing what to expect, but as soon as he stepped in the room, he wished he hadn't. His eye twitched, and he dropped his bag, at the sight, and he highly considered banging his head against the nearby locker. On the wall across from the door, there was a banner taped across the lockers that said 'To my dearest Tezuka'. Bouquets of roses surrounded the inside of the clubhouse, paper hearts hung from the ceiling, and those same paper hearts were taped on his locker. On the bench closest to his locker, was a puppy sitting in a basket.

_'A puppy?' _Tezuka thought as he walked towards the dog, and noticed that the name on the collar said 'Miku'

Eye twitching, Tezuka decided to look inside locker, realizing that there would probably be more. He was right, of course, because sitting inside his locker was a box of chocolate, and what looked like a watch.

_'Who would do this?'_ Tezuka thought, taking out the watch and box of chocolate.

Before he could do anything else, he heard a voice say "that chocolate is the most expensive kind out there," and felt the chocolate being grabbed from his hand.

Not really caring about the chocolate, he decided to let the person, probably Momoshiro keep it, it was one less chocolate to deal with anyway. He also decided to leave the bouquets of roses for the janitor to clean up. He would probably give the watch to a family member as a gift.

He looked at the puppy, and hoped that one of the players wanted a dog. He picked her up, he checked to make sure the dog really was a girl and started to head out, but his way was blocked when someone entered the clubhouse. He looked at the person, and was surprised to see the person he was least likely to run other person stood in the entrance way with a smirk on his face, though Tezuka could tell that he was irritated at something.

"Atobe...what are you doing here" Tezuka asked.

"Well I wanted to see what you thought about my gift to you, but seeing as how that regular of yours has the box of very expensive chocolate I bought for you, the fact that the bouquets of roses I got for you are still in the clubhouse, and how you are not wearing that watch, it is safe to assume that you didn't care for my gift," Atobe replied.

Tezuka, was honestly at a lost, for words, he honestly was not expecting a gift from Atobe of all people. So he said the only thing that came to his mouth "why?"

Atobe sighed and in his flash that smirk of his was gone, he had a frown on his face as he looked away from Tezuka and asked "isn't it obvious?"

Tezuka just blinked in confusion, he didn't understand why the captain of Hyoutei would send him that kind of a gift.

"You really don't understand," Atobe stated.

Atobe turned to face Tezuka, and before Tezuka could make any reaction he felt a pair of lips on his own. He just stood there, not really knowing what to do, it was his first kiss after all. When Atobe pulled away, he turned his back on Tezuka and stated "Just to let you know, I like you," and started to walk away.

Tezuka's eyes widened at this confession, he grabbed his bag and grabbed the box of chocolate. "Wait!" he yelled out, he saw Atobe stop just outside the door and turned to face Tezuka.

Before Atobe could say anything, Tezuka held out the box of chocolates. "I'm not sure what possessed me to make them...but I will say that I had you in mind when making them," Tezuka stated, unable to control the blush spreading across his cheeks.

Atobe's smirk returned as he grabbed the chocolate, took one out and ate. Tezuka watched as Atobe's face turned into a grimace, and he knew that if Atobe were the type, he would have spat out the chocolate.

"What did I just eat?" Atobe asked looking at the box in disgust.

"I never said they were good," Tezuka replied with a bored expression.

Atobe just chuckled lightly, and looked at the puppy, that Tezuka was still holding.

"You were planning on keeping that puppy right?" Atobe asked.

"I was planning on giving her to one of the club members," Tezuka answered honestly. "...but I will ask my parents if I can keep her."

"You better, I did buy the most expensive dog at the store," Atobe stated.

"...So what now?" Tezuka asked.

"Well now...we go on a date," Atobe stated, grabbed Tezuka's free hand, took out one of his many cellphones, and added "so where would you like to go? Germany? France? Well we can go pretty much anywhere, all I have to do is get my private jet"

"Atobe-" Tezuka started.

"You like mountain climbing right? On the border between Italy and Switzerland there is Matterhorn, I bet there are other countries with nice mountains," he stated cutting off Tezuka and dragging him out the door, passed the confused tennis players, who have seen the whole confession.

"Atobe-" Tezuka started again.

"You also like fishing right? Luckily, I also like to fish, though my preference is fly fishing. I know of some good fishing locations that we can try out," Atobe went on, by this time, they almost left the tennis courts.

"Atobe!" Tezuka yelled.

Atobe stopped and turned to Tezuka with a confused look.

"Look...we don't have to do anything fancy...I'm content with just being together," Tezuka stated.

Atobe only blinked in confusion and asked. "So what you are saying is, that you don't want to be spoiled silly?"

"Exactly," Tezuka replied.

"...I see, I will go with your request for now, but in the future expect extravagance," Atobe stated while putting his phone away, but continued on his way out of the school still dragging Tezuka along. "...but we are still going on a date, my limo is waiting for us."

Tezuka, knowing that it was almost impossible to talk Atobe out of his plans, just rolled his eyes and let Atobe lead him out of the school.

"Oh and Tezuka," Atobe started

"Yes Atobe."

"Please don't go anywhere near the kitchen when getting me a gift for White Day," Atobe demanded

Tezuka smiled a little at Atobe's comment. "Fine...but as long as you don't get me anything living...or redecorate the clubhouse," he stated referring to the puppy that he was still holding and how the clubhouse looked like after he left.

Atobe chuckled a little, turned towards Tezuka, and kissed him on the cheek. "I won't make any promises on redecorating the clubhouse, but I do promise not to get you another pet."

"...Just don't get too overboard Atobe."

Omake

"Did you get the picture Fuji?" Inui asked as he was writing furiously in his new notebook with the words 'Atobe and Tezuka' on the cover of it.

"Of course I did Inui," Fuji replied as he showed Inui the picture that he took of Atobe and Tezuka.

"Good, make me a copy of the photo," Inui demanded, still writing down the data in the notebook.

"Honestly, I can't help but feel jealous," Fuji admitted. Even though he said that he still had that somewhat creepy smile on his face.

"Fuji..." Inui started.

"Hey Inui...let's go on a date," Fuji said, while still looking at the new couple.

"Does this date involve stalking those two?" Inui asked.

"Of course...I do need more blackmail material after all," Fuji chuckled. "It is fun to see a flustered Tezuka after all."

"...Agreed, let's go on that date"

* * *

><p>So I really hope that you have enjoyed my one shot.<p> 


End file.
